underthedomefandomcom-20200223-history
Julia Shumway (TV Series)
Julia Shumway is one of the main characters and a survivor of the dome in CBS' Under the Dome. She is a journalist living in Chester's Mill. When the Dome came down, Julia's husband was missing and she believed that he was having an affair. Before The Dome Julia was as a journalist in Chicago, with her husband, Peter. Julia was covering a mayoral election, and was leaked documents that would incriminate one of the candidates. Julia suspected the evidence was forged, but moved forward with the story anyways. Her story was discredited, her reputation was ruined, and she lost her job. Disgraced in a big city, she and Peter eventually moved to Chester's Mill, her husband's hometown, to start over. Under The Dome Season 1 Barbie eventually tells Julia about his past as a debt collector, leaving out the fact that he killed her husband after her husband pulled a gun on Barbie while he was attempting to collect debts. (It is later revealed that the gun was empty, and the husband had no intention of shooting Barbie.) After a brief period of being angry and kicking him out for a night, they fall in love after the MOAB (Massive Ordnance Air Blast, nicknamed Mother Of All Bombs) explodes over the dome leaving them unharmed. Eventually, Barbie admits to Julia that he was the one who killed her husband, but she had been doing some investigating and acted as if she had already known. She tells Barbie to show her her husband's grave, because she wants closure, but she does not break up with Barbie, saying that if her relationship with Barbie is to progress, she needs to see her husband's grave. Barbie is upstairs getting dressed to take Julia to the grave, when she answers the door. Maxine Seagrave is there, and she walks up and shoots Julia in the chest. When Barbie comes downstairs and sees, he rushes over to her, and spots Joe walking past Julia's house. He calls for him and they both rush Julia to the hospital, Joe driving and Barbie keeping pressure on her wound so that she will not die. At the hospital, the nurse is busy and has to go to another patient, so Barbie does an emergency procedure, sucking the pressure out of Julia's chest. Her heart stops for a few moments, but then becomes stable once again. Barbie says that he has some important business that he has to take care of, and although he regrets being unable to stay with Julia, he asks the nurse to stay with her and watch over her. After Big Jim kills Maxine Seagrave and Otto so that they cannot reveal his secrets, he tells everybody, framing Barbie as the one who killed Maxine (saying the Maxine and Otto were innocent businesspeople) and attempted to murder him and Julia after gaining their trust. Linda and all the general people believe Big Jim's lies, and they all begin to hate Barbie. They eventually capture him and throw him into prison, where Big Jim wishes to make a deal with Barbie. If Barbie falsely admits that he was guilty of the murders and attempted murders, then Big Jim will not hurt Julia, Joe, or Norrie. Barbie agrees, but asks Big Jim how he knows he will follow his word. Big Jim says that he doesn't. Barbie is unsure about the deal, and in front of the crowd, after a while of thinking, he pleads not guilty. He is placed into jail again after Big Jim threatens him, but when the dome goes black Julia and Angie go to rescue Barbie. The injured Julia states that she doesn't know how she is even able to walk, and believes that the dome must want her to survive. She kisses Barbie through the cell bars, and Angie unlocks the door for Barbie to get out. Barbie is still in chains, however, probably because they could not find the keys to unlock them or didn't have enough time during their escape. Julia, Barbie, and Angie meet Joe, Norrie, and Junior at the cement plant, where the egg and its dome is. When the egg seems as if it is going to explode and the building is about to fall on everybody crushing them, Julia takes a few moments and stares at the egg, then picks it up. She is not zapped like Dodee or Linda were, but instead the Monarch butterfly from inside the (now gone) mini dome lands on the egg as Julia holds it, showing that she was the Monarch after all. She is told by the "ghost Alice" (which is a mysterious being taking the form of Alice to communicate with them) that they must protect the egg. Julia realizes that she cannot both save the egg (which will save the entire town) and save Barbie from being killed by Big Jim at the same time, so it seems she chooses to protect the egg. She takes a boat into the middle of the lake and drops the egg into the water, and she is visibly sad at being unable to save Barbie. Season 2 "Heads Will Roll" "Infestation" "Force Majeure" Appearances Trivia *Julia was the only person not to be one of the "Four Hands" to touch the mini-dome without being shocked. Category:Under the Dome Characters Category:TV Series Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Alive Category:Protagonist Category:Main Characters Category:Chester's Mill Category:Female Characters